Layla Dragneel
'''Layla Dragneel '''is a mage part of Fairy Tail and the second daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Appearance Unlike her mother and sister, Layla lacks in the chest area. The rather short young woman stands out among her siblings, having a much slimmer and smaller stature compared to her more muscular and well-built siblings. She has long blonde hair that is kept up in a high braid that reaches to her waist and tied with a bow at the top and bottom. Her face is framed with two shorter locks at the side of her face, and she has bangs that fall into the middle of her face. Her attire is rather simple. Since her guild mark is on her stomach, she often wears clothing exposing her abdominal such as sports bras or crop tops. Rather than wearing pants, Layla dons a skirt and stockings with a pair of boots. While some people claim her attire isn't a convenient one for battle, she still wears it to spite those who go against her. Personality Layla doesn't have the most pleasant personality and tends to be more than just a bit judgmental. Though she did grow out of it, she used to look down on her siblings, seeing them as inferior due to their lack of dedication to training and their more emotional problems. She herself being rather goal oriented, hoping to become the strongest member of the guild (and having idolized a perhaps more heartless version of the guildmaster Laxus Dreyar) Layla didn't tolerate mucking about or goofing off from her fellow guildmates, feeling it brought down the image of the guild. Layla was always a separate being from her older siblings, who both shared a certain recklessness driven by the stupidity they inherited from their father. Layla, however, was much more intelligent, even in her younger age, which did jumpstart her elitism from when she was small. Despite this rather cruel nature, Layla had been given a fascination for love by her brother, who had told her how love was the driving force of everything, something she found herself frustrated by because she found herself quite absent of love. This developed into a fascination with the pop culture form of love, romance novels. Which developed further into a deep shame for her obsession, causing her to become even more critical of her family and guildmates in the hopes of safeguarding her hobby. It wasn't until Layla was more open about her love for the romance genre (and began writing some romance of her own) did Layla's shell soften. She would only provide judgment for her guildmates or family when they were really being stupid, which was quite often. However, she allowed her true self to be released. The core of Layla never changed, she remained harsh, plainly spoken, and diligently goal-oriented. Simply more relaxed and more open to what other's had to say and share. She also allows herself to be much more emotional in front of others, becoming more vocal about her insecurities. Synopsis History Layla was born to the Drangeel family and was the middle child following the birth of Jude. She was always a bit different from her siblings, taking after her mother more than her father. This separation was driven by her higher intelligence, which also influenced her superiority over them. This helped isolate her from her family and made her look outwards for guidance and leadership. She looked no further than Laxus, the guildmaster, who at a young age agreed to train her, making her a Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer. This training made her much closer to her older guildmate, Xavier Dreyar, Laxus' son, whom she eventually developed a crush on. Being in with the Dreyar's, Layla, unfortunately, developed a relationship with Elwin Strauss as well, Xavier's cousin. The two developed an almost one-sided friendship, mostly from Elwin's side, but nonetheless became reliant and trusting of one another. Layla's hard work would pay off as she would be let into the S-class trials at a young age. She would, however, be fighting against her brother for the title. The trials play out, and the final destination is the point where the Fairy Tail members escaped on Tenrou island years before. Liddan and Layla each meet at the point, engaging in a fight that results in Liddan unlocking his berserk mode for the first time. Layla's life is saved by her family, present to overlook the S-Class trial, and a rift is made between Layla and her family. Layla is made an honorary S-Class mage and is partnered with Xavier to work under Laxus outside of Magnolia. She takes the job to escape her family but is still bombarded with letters from her older sister, Nashi. For almost an entire year, Layla is gone and fixated on the words of Liddan, she begins to obsess over the notion of love, finding it so absent in her life. While on the road, she discovers a collection of romance novels and begins to read them, becoming obsessed. After being introduced to the idealized romantic notion of love, Layla begins to develop a strong crush on Xavier, who is four years older than her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail